


The Decision of True Love

by OnlyJustAMemory



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, and i wrote an ending for both Len and Oliver, basically barry’s in love with both of them, so you get to choose!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustAMemory/pseuds/OnlyJustAMemory
Summary: In conclusion, Barry was screwed. He loved both Oliver and Leonard so very much and having to pick between them was going to be hell. He was going to have to choose though, because he couldn’t keep living like this. It was tearing him apart and he needed the entirety of him to be the Flash and Barry Allen.





	1. Choosing

Barry Allen had a dilemma. Typically, the dilemmas he faced had to do with being the Flash. This time, it was more personal. It was a Barry Allen dilemma.

The dilemma was this: Barry Allen, the fastest man alive, was in love with two people. 

To be fair, he hadn’t meant to fall in love with them both. It had kind of just… happened. One moment he’d been pining over Iris and the next he’d realized that his heart no longer belonged to her. Instead, Barry was split right in half, torn between two wonderful, amazing men who meant the world to him.

Even on an easy day it would be hard to pick between Oliver Queen and Leonard Snart.

He’d met Oliver first. It was obvious the man hadn’t liked him at first, probably due to the fact he’d been a suspicious stranger with an acute interest in the Arrow and all his actions. Oliver had slowly warmed up to him, seeing as Barry had been the one to save his life. The beginnings of some sort of acquaintanceship had been just starting to form when the particle accelerator had exploded. 

After Barry had gotten his powers, he’d been so lost. He wasn’t a hero, just like Wells had said, and that made him feel helpless inside. So, he’d gone to Oliver for… comfort? Now that he thought about it, maybe his feelings for the other man had been there since their very first meeting. Why else would he have gone to him when their prior meetings had been filled with nothing but tension and distrust? Oliver may have been a hero but he didn’t open up to others easily, and that should have dissuade Barry from going to see him. Yet, it hadn’t, and so maybe there had been a bit of the speedster that had fallen for Oliver the second their eyes had met. 

The guidance Oliver had given him had helped make Barry the Flash, there was no doubt about it. If he’d listen to Wells about not being a hero, then he’d still be stuck at square one with a city overrun by evil meta-humans. Oliver inspired him, made him want to help people in a way that CSI Barry Allen couldn’t. In the end, Barry had taken his own advice and put on a mask.

If he was being honest, Barry always eagerly awaited his next team-up with the Green Arrow. It didn’t matter that Oliver had pushed him away at first, Barry hadn’t given up and that persistence had awarded him with one of the most treasured relationships he had. The two were there for each other, a partnership that made Barry’s heart pound a little faster every time he thought about it (if that was even possible).

So maybe he was head-over-heels for Oliver Queen. That wouldn’t have been an issue, or at least not a big one, if it hadn’t been for the fact that he felt the same about Leonard Snart.

Snart was a criminal, a thief, and you probably wouldn’t be able to count how many times he’d been to prison on one hand. For God’s sake, he was suppose to be the Flash’s villain! What kind of hero was Barry to actually fall in love with the enemy?

Although, despite the fact Snart would never admit it, Captain Cold wasn’t much of a villain anymore. He was slowly turning over a new leaf, even if he still liked robbing banks and such. Leonard was a complicated man, but he truly cared for the family he had created. The hell he’d been through as a kid had only made him a stronger man and Barry admired that.

Sure, Snart had tried to kill him at first, but they’d come to a mutual understanding. The thief would still be able to be a thief as long as there was no killing and he didn’t reveal the speedster’s identity. If Leonard had truly been a villain, Barry’s identity would have been exposed a long time ago, and a lot more people would be dead. It was because of the man that Len was that he had the potential for good. 

Just like with Oliver, Barry found himself anticipating their next meeting. He enjoyed the banter they shared, the witty remarks passed back and forth between the fastest man alive and the leader of the Rogues. Those encounters would forever be some of his favorites, hidden away in a special part of his mind. They made him smile whenever he thought about them. 

Going back over it in his head, Barry couldn’t help but realize that those comments may have been a bit more flirty than anything else. He’d never been good at talking to others, usually ending up blabbering like an idiot until the other person gave up and walked away. It was completely different with Snart though. Words flew smoothly out of his mouth when talking to the other man, almost as if they had been rehearsed before. 

In conclusion, Barry was screwed. He loved both Oliver and Leonard so very much and having to pick between them was going to be hell. He was going to have to choose though, because he couldn’t keep living like this. It was tearing him apart and he needed the entirety of him to be the Flash and Barry Allen. 

Barry didn’t even know if either of them liked men, let alone him, but he couldn’t not do anything. It was eating him alive, being the only thing his mind could think of. The two were different and the same in so many ways and no matter his decision, he was going to lose something.

Taking a deep breathe, Barry thought. He went over every individual encounter with each of them, reminded himself of what they’d said, how they acted. He relived the way they’d made him feel and by the time he was done, he knew who he’d chosen. 

With that person in mind, Barry Allen went off to find him.


	2. Oliver Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending with Oliver. Enjoy!

Barry sped over to Star City, knowing exactly where he’d find Oliver. The other man spent most his days now in the Arrow Cave, and Barry hoped that at this time of day he’d be the only one there. He didn’t exactly want anyone on Team Arrow to hear him pouring his heart out. Felicity would probably record it and send it to Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris. 

Sure enough, when the elevator doors opened and he stepped out, there was Oliver, doing the salmon ladder. Barry couldn’t help but stare, watching as Oliver’s muscles rippled everytime the bar clanged up. However, as sexy as it was, Barry had come here on a mission and he intended to finish it. 

“Hey, uh, Oliver?” He called out, hesitantly standing on the other side of the room. Luckily for him, there was no one else around. 

Oliver, having heard him come in, jumped down from the ladder and turned towards him. “Hey Barry,” He said, mouth curling up into a rare smile that made Barry’s heart stop. “What brings you to Star?”

Barry let out a deep exhale, not quite sure how to put his thoughts into words. How should one confess their love when they weren’t sure how they other one would react? Did he just blurt it out or should there be a buildup? God, what was he supposed to do if Oliver rejected him? He desperately didn’t want to ruin their friendship, but at the same time he wasn’t sure he could keep things as they were. 

“I have to tell you something,” Barry finally sighed, fidgeting with his hands.

Oliver’s content expression morphed into one of concern. “What happened? Is everything okay?”

It took a few tries for words to actually come out of Barry’s mouth. “I-I, um,” he stuttered. “I don’t- don’t know how to say this.”

“Barry, you’re worrying me,” Oliver relayed, walking towards Barry until they were only a few feet apart. 

“I just… if I tell you something, do you promise to wait till I’m done before you say anything?” Barry murmured. 

“Of course.”

Barry closed his eyes, realizing that things things were about to change forever. It didn’t matter Oliver’s reaction, there was no way their relationship would stay the same. With that on the forefront of his mind, he let his heart speak.

“Oliver, I’m in love with you. I’m sorry, but I am. I’ve tried to deny my feelings for awhile now but I just can’t anymore. All I can think about is you and it’s driving me insane. I’ve never felt like this about anyone before, not even Iris. You really are like a drug I can’t get enough of. I think a part of me has known you were the one ever since we first met. You were standing there, all handsome and brooding, and it kind of just clicked, even though I didn’t realize it. Your dislike for me was obvious, and that probably should have deterred me, but it didn’t. Then, after I woke up from the coma, I came to you because that same part of me understood that you were who I was meant to be with. Everytime I see you, Oliver, my world gets a little brighter. You inspire me, not only as the Flash, but as Barry Allen. I love every part of you, right down to your very soul. I know that I don’t deserve you. I know that there’s practically no chance that you like me back, but I needed to say this. Thank you for listening to me.”

Barry, not being able to bare looking the other man in the eyes, turned to leave. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and if that was the only good thing that had come of this meeting, then so be it. 

Before Barry could even make it to the elevator doors, a hand grabbed onto his wrist. He was dragged back towards Oliver, until they were practically chest to chest. Their proximity made Barry’s heart flutter, but that didn’t stop the awful feeling he had in his gut. Oliver had probably just pulled him back to yell at him.

“Barry,” Oliver whispered, a lot softer than Barry had expected. “Look at me.”

The speedster didn’t listen, staring at the ground instead. Then, much to his surprise, Oliver’s hand lifted up to cup Barry’s cheek. At that point, Barry couldn’t help but look up, confusion obvious in his eyes. 

“What-” He began, trying to make sense of the way Oliver was staring at him. It wasn’t the kind of gaze that you’d expect to come from someone who didn’t return your feelings. 

“No, Barry, it’s my turn to talk,” Oliver spoke calmly, a gentle smile gracing his lips. “You’re wrong, when you say that there’s no chance of me loving you back. How could I not feel the same? Even in my darkest times you’ve been there for me, and that’s a feat all on its own. Every part of you is incredible, and it’s me who doesn’t deserve you. If I’m being honest, I loved you from the minute I saw you, too. You looked so out of place it was a bit ridiculous, and maybe it was because of my feelings that I didn’t trust you at first. Then you saved my life and that’s when I knew that you were beginning to be more than just another ally to me. When I heard you were in a coma, I desperately wanted to go down to Central and see you, but I couldn’t. It was easier for me to pretend that we were just acquaintances. All I can say about after you came to see me on that rooftop is that I fell for you a little harder every time we met. I tried to ignore my feelings but pushing you away wasn’t working so I stopped pretending. I let you in and I’ve never be more glad of a decision in my life. You really don’t have to be sorry for loving me, Barry, because I love you too.”

Barry couldn’t quite believe what he’d just heard. Oliver loved him back? He hadn’t really even considered that possibility on his way over here, so listening to the fact that his feelings weren’t unrequited? He stood there, dumbfounded. 

Oliver chuckled at Barry’s expression, probably knowing exactly what was going on in the speedsters head. With a smile still plastered across his face, Oliver pressed his lips to Barry’s. 

It felt like fireworks were going off in his head. Sure Barry had been kissed before, but this? Nothing had ever felt like this before. It even took him a few seconds to realize that he was just standing there. Wrapping his arms around Oliver, Barry reacted back, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. Despite living in a city full of metahumans, this was the closest he’d ever gotten to magic, he was sure of it. It was perfect, and Barry half wished that he could stop time, just so he could forever freeze this moment.

“FINALLY!” A voice yelled out from behind the two, making them both jump apart. Just outside of the elevator doors stood Felicity, hands clasped together. She was grinning from ear to ear, and Barry didn’t think he’d ever seen her this happy.

“Perfect timing, Felicity,” Oliver grumbled, his hands wrapped around Barry’s waist. 

“Cisco owes me twenty bucks,” The woman joyful exclaimed.

“You bet on us?” Barry gaped, not quite comprehending what was happening. He was still caught up on the fact that Oliver Queen loved him back.

“Yep! We started it a couple of months ago. I bet that you’d get together within the next 5 months at most, and Cisco bet that it’d be at least 7 both one of you even considered making a move.” Felicity paused. “Speaking of, which one of you confessed?”

Barry sheepishly raised his hand, causing Felicity to squeal. Oliver just rolled his eyes, letting his arms fall back by his sides. 

As the hacker began to chatter about how she’d always known they were perfect for each other, Barry couldn’t help but feel like he’d won the lottery. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Oliver would love him back. It was almost like a dream. 

A part of Barry wondered if he’d made the right choice. Looking into Oliver’s eyes, though, and seeing that same love reflected back at him, he knew he had.


	3. Leonard Snart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending with Len. Enjoy!

Barry’s best guess as to where Len (when had it become Len?) would be was at Saints and Sinners. He didn’t actually know where the other man lived so this was the closest thing to a set location he had.

The bar wasn’t very crowded when Barry walked, not a surprise considering the time of day. He scanned the room once over, eyes landing on the figure settled in a booth to the right. Leonard Snart was currently picking at a plate of french fries, just like the last time they’d both been here together. Taking a deep breath in, Barry headed over there.

“Barry,” Len drawled as the speedster slid into the opposite side of the booth. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I need to tell you something,” Barry said, trying not to let any of the panic he felt show.

Being a master thief and all that, Snart instantly picked up on it. “What’s wrong, Scarlet?” He asked, biting off the end of a fry. 

“So, uh, I’m sort of in love with you?” Barry murmured, half hoping that Len hadn’t heard.

Snart stopped mid-chew. 

Not wanting to just leave it at that, Barry continued. “I think I’ve known that I’ve loved you for awhile now and I’ve just been to scared to say anything? I mean, your suppose to be my villain and all that, and what kind of hero am I that I fall in love with my villain? I’ve tried to push how I feel away, but I can’t do it anymore. You’re all I can think about and it’s driving me insane.”

Barry paused to take a breath and when there was nothing but silence between them, he pressed on.

“I don’t even think I can pinpoint the exact moment when I began to start loving you. It’s kind of just this big mess of emotions and I really don’t want to start to unravel that all right now. The thing is, you aren’t a bad guy, no matter what you say. You’ve changed so much since I first met you and I love every part of you, right down to your soul. I know you probably don’t feel the same and that’s okay. I just really needed to say this.”

Barry was having trouble breathing. God, why had he said all those things? He’d only planned on admitting his love for the other man, not pouring his entire heart out! He was stupid, so, so stupid. He needed to learn to shut his big mouth.

“Red, calm down,” Barry faintly heard Len say but all he could feel was panic. It was everywhere, spinning around and around in his head. He was such an idiot, why had he even come here in the first place?

A hand grabbing onto the front of his shirt pulled him out of his thoughts. Suddenly, Barry was being yanked across the table and a set of soft lips crashed against his.

It felt like fireworks were going off in his head. Sure Barry had been kissed before, but this? Nothing had ever felt like this before. It even took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn’t reacting. So, with all the bottled up emotions he’d kept so close to heart, Barry kissed back. Despite living in a city full of metahumans, this was the closest he’d ever gotten to magic, he was sure of it. It was perfect, and Barry half wished that he could stop time, just so he could forever freeze this moment.

Barry didn’t know how long they kissed for, but eventually they both pulled away for air. The speedster was 100% sure that his cheeks were red, yet he found that he didn’t really care. Leonard Snart, the man he had chosen above all, had just kissed him. It had been one hell of a kiss too.

“You-?” Barry started, not quite sure what to say. Had Snart done that just to calm him down or did it mean something? 

“You’re such an idiot, Scarlet,” Len chuckled, leaning back in his seat. “How could I not feel the same? You’ve practically stolen all the hearts of everyone in Central City. I may be a criminal and a thief, but that doesn’t mean I’m immune to your charm.”

“I have charm?” Barry shyly questioned.

Snart let out a laugh, reaching across the table to link their hands together.

“You have your own style of charm.”

 

Barry grinned, more happy than he had been for awhile. Needing to hear him say it, he asked, “So, you love me?”

“Love is a strong word, but yes, I do love you,” Len said, popping another fry into his mouth.

Barry let out a sigh of relief. He hadn’t expected this encounter to go this way but he couldn’t have wished for a better ending.

That was the thing though, this wasn’t an ending. It was the beginning to a wonderful new thing that Barry hoped lasted at least for awhile.

A part of Barry wondered if he’d made the right choice. Looking into Len’s eyes, though, and seeing that same love reflected back at him, he knew he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like?


End file.
